1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to brackets used in wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to brackets that support a steering rack housing of a power steering system in such a manner as to suppress or at least minimize a transmission of vibration from the vehicle body to the steering rack housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one related art of such brackets will be briefly described, which is shown in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkai) 2002-160647.
The bracket of this laid-open application generally comprises an inner member fixed to a vehicle body, an outer member fixed to a steering rack housing, an elastic shock absorbing member interposed between the inner and outer members, and a pair of annular raised portions defined by the elastic shock absorbing member. By changing the shape and size of the annular raised portions, the resiliency (or spring characteristic) of the steering rack housing relative to the vehicle body is changed.